Sunbae Notice Me!
by Nyangiku
Summary: [YUNJAE] Dia selalu misterius. Membuatku selalu penasaran setiap hari. Apa yang dilakukannya selalu membuatku penasaran lagi dan lagi. Aku menatapnya diam-diam. Apakah dia menyadarinya? Sunbae Notice Me! yaoi, BL, rape


Sunbae, Notice me!

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa dia selalu misterius. Seperti mempunyai dua kepribadian ganda. Disaat seperti itu auranya pasti berbeda dibandingkan saat ia melakukan kegiatan biasa.

Sunbae.. notice me!

.

.

"Hei? Apa yang kau lihat sih?" Changmin yang tadinya sedang asik memakan roti isi ditangannya menoleh penasaran dengan apa yang Jaejoong lihat sampai tak bergeming.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawabnya singkat. Masih dengan mata yang menatap kearah 'sana'. Changmin menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong pelan. Jaejoong tidak berkedip sedikitpun, bahkan tidak terganggu sedikitpun. Ia masih fokus menatap 'sesuatu' diujung sana entah itu apa.

"Kau sedang menatap ayam peliharaan sekolah?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk kandang ayam milik sekolah yang ada diujung sana jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini berada dengan mulut yang dipenuhi oleh roti. Jaejoong hanya melirik Changmin sebentar.

"Tentu saja bukan!" jawabnya pelan dan kembali fokus pada objek nan jauh disana. Changmin sudah mulai merusak suasananya.

"Ng.. atau tempat sampah yang ada didekat pintu itu?" kali ini Changmin bertanya sambil menunjuknya, tempat sampah yang tepat berada disamping kandang ayam dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Bukan!"

"Seenaknya saja menyamakan dia dengan tempat sampah." gumam Jaejoong sebal.

"Ah! Aku tau. Pasti rumput yang bergoyang itu kan?" pertanyaan ini meluncur setelah gigitan terakhir rotinya di lahap habis. Dan saat ini Changmin mulai membuka kembali makanannya yang lain. Sebenarnya Changmin bertanya bukan karena penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Jaejoong. Tanpa ia bertanya pun ia sudah tahu apa yang selalu Jaejoong lihat kalau mereka sedang di jam istirahat seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin menggoda temannya ini saja.

"Bukaaaaaaaaan!" kali ini kekesalan Jaejoong sudah memuncak. Urat di keningnya berkedut. Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah beberapa kali dengan gemas kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Changmin selalu saja menggodanya disaat seperti ini. Acaranya memperhatikan 'sesuatu' disana jadi berantakan. Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekanakan itu. Lagi-lagi keisengannya berhasil.

"Demi bintang jatuh yang ada di langit sana~" suara lumba-lumba yang Jaejoong dan Changmin yakin hanya 'orang itu' yang memilikinya terdengar, membuat suasana Jaejoong dan Changmin disekitar mereka berubah menjadi hening. Bahkan ayam-ayam yang sedang berkokok jauh disana pun ikut menghentikan suaranya. Apa mungkin efek suara lumba-lumba itu kini bisa membuat ayam mati?

"Demi apapun aku ingin menendang bokongmu sekarang juga." sambil mengepalkan tangannya gemas, Changmin mengambil ancang-ancang siap untuk meninju pemilik suara lumba-lumba yang belum terlihat jelas wujudnya.

Si pemilik suara seketika membatu. Padahal ia saja belum sampai ditempat mereka berada, tapi sudah mendapat ancaman dari Changmin seperti itu. Membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Hee.. Changminah~ kenapa begitu kejam?" rengeknya berlebihan sambil menari ala ballerina memanyunkan bibirnya sok imut meniru gaya sang Umma—sang mantan Ratu kecantikan Korea beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Changmin yang melihat tingkah ajaib itu merasa ingin muntah. "Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?" sindirnya tajam.

"Berita apa yang kau bawa kali ini? kalau tidak ada lebih baik kembali ke alammu saja sana!" lanjut Changmin datar sedatar aspal jalanan membuat orang dengan bentuk tubuh berisi itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah sedih. Seolah-olah ia adalah seorang anak yang baru saja di siksa oleh Ibu tirinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca seakan mau menangis.

Oh tidak. Mereka berdua harus menyiapkan telinga mereka lagi untuk saat ini jika ingin selamat.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa bulan sebelumnya**

"Selamat siang!" suara lumba-lumba Junsu memenuhi ruangan bernuansa pink soft itu dengan ceria. Deretan rak baju yang berjejer disampingnya ia lewati dengan semangat. Tempat itu sedang sepi tidak seperti biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang sedang memilih-milih baju. Padahal dibeberapa rak tertulis papan 'sale' yang menggiurkan. Ah, mungkin karena ini adalah akhir bulan sehingga orang-orang sedang berusaha untuk seirit mungkin mengurus keuangannya.

Dibelakangnya ada Jaejoong dan Changmin yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah lengkap berjalan mengikutinya memasang ekspresi wajah sebal. Junsu memasuki sebuah ruangan dibelakang meja kasir toko itu. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin berdua. Mata mereka bergerak mengitari seluruh ruangan. Melihat-lihat sebentar tempat yang sering mereka datangi dikala waktu senggang. Namun kali ini dalam rangka yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Selamat siang Kim Ahjumma," sapa Jaejoong dan Changmin bersamaan membungkukan badan mereka sopan saat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut yang sewarna dengan milik Junsu keluar dari ruangan yang tadi Junsu masuki. Gaya pakaiannya yang modis membuatnya selalu tampil cantik setiap hari di umurnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Selamat siang. Jaejoong dan Changmin," jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Tak lama Junsu keluar dari ruangan itu, ia sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaus polo berwarna hitam dan celana berwarna putih.

"Sekarang Umma bisa pergi dengan tenang, Changmin dan Jaejoongie kan sudah datang," ucapnya kemudian tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang seolah-olah berkilauan. Wanita paruh baya itu—yang diketahui adalah Ibu Junsu pun hanya menggeleng pasrah. Melihat tingkah anaknya. Apalagi yang bisa ia katakan selain mengiyakan anaknya itu. Kalau saja ia sedang tidak buru-buru ia tentu saja akan lebih dulu mewanti-wanti anak kesayangannya yang 'agak' stress itu agar tidak mengacau.

"Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya ya!" ucapnya masih dengan senyum ramahnya membungkuk sebentar sebelum pergi. Nyonya Kim meraih tasnya yang ia simpan di meja kasir lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Setelah memastikan Ibunya sudah memasuki mobilnya dan pergi, Junsu lalu memberikan isyarat kepada Changmin dan Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tadi ia masuki.

"Nah, ini untuk Changminie. Dan yang ini untuk Jaejoongie~!" tangannya memberikan dua buah kaus dan celana panjang yang sama seperti yang ia pakai kepada Jaejoong dan Changmin dengan semangat. Sedangkan dua namja berbeda tinggi badan itu hanya bisa meringis menerima benda itu dari Junsu.

Membayangkan hari-hari mereka yang akan mereka jalani bertentangan dengan image mereka selama ini.

Ini pertama kalinya Junsu mengurusi toko milik sang Umma bersama dua sahabatnya. Walaupun Jaejoong dan Changmin sendiri sering datang ke tempat ini untuk membeli baju rancangan Umma Junsu tentunya. Lebih tepatnya Changmin menemani Jaejoong, karena disini hanya Jaejoong namja yang hobby berbelanja.

Ya.. toko baju—lebih tepatnya butik ini milik Umma Junsu, mulai hari ini mereka bertiga bekerja paruh waktu selama satu bulan ditempat yang dipenuhi oleh baju-baju cantik dan sepatu lucu ini. Sebagai seorang designer yang cukup terkenal, Ibunya akan sibuk beberapa hari ini untuk menghadiri acara fashion show dibeberapa kota di Jepang.

Eitss.. Bukannya tidak mampu untuk membayar pekerja, tapi hari ini seorang pekerjanya sedang libur. Sedangkan seorang lagi ijin pulang lebih awal dan sisanya sedang istirahat sebentar. Kebetulan sekali anaknya itu memiliki dua sahabat yang setia. Sebenarnya bukan mau sang Umma agar anaknya itu mau membantunya sementara mengurusi butik mewahnya itu apalagi sampai mengajak dua sahabatnya yang notabene malah pelanggan tetap dibutik itu. Namun apa daya anaknya itu sendiri yang menawarkan diri tanpa meminta syarat apapun. Tentu saja designer terkenal dan telah memilik brand terkenal itu akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran anak kesayangannya itu.

Senyum semangat masih mengembang di wajah Junsu. Walaupun Junsu sering membantu di butik ini—sebenarnya bukan membantu sih. Ia lebih mirip seorang mandor yang kerjanya hanya diam dan memperhatikan pekerjanya—tapi ini juga merupakan kali pertamanya ia mengajak temannya untuk bekerja bersama.

"Hentikan senyuman itu. Aku bisa muntah kalau harus melihatnya terus," Changmin menatap Junsu dengan tatapan jijik. Melihat Junsu tersenyum seperti itu terus membuatnya mual. Matanya bisa iritasi.

Jaejoong yang berada disebelahnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Dasar Foodmonsta!" ucapnya dengan nada sura melengking lalu memanyunkan bibirnya sok imut.

"Jadi apa tugas pertama kita hari ini?" Jaejoong yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bertanya juga sambil berusaha menengahi adu mulut yang akan terjadi ketika dilihatnya Changmin akan membuka mulutnya untuk memulai perdebatan. Jujur ia agak kebingungan saat ini. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Junsu duduk dikursi kasir dengan malas, "Kita istirahat saja dulu aku lapar," ucapnya sambil mengusap perutnya yang baru saja ia isi dengan burger berukuran besar yang ia beli dipinggir jalan ketika menuju kemari. Apakah Junsu telah tertular penyakit Foodmonster yang telah diidap Changmin sejak lahir?

See? Bukankah tadi dia yang begitu semangat untuk bekerja?

"Pemalas." Changmin berjalan menuju salah satu rak disudut ruangan, merapihkannya sebentar lalu beralih ke rak lain. Sepertinya Changmin telah pasrah menerima nasibnya menjadi 'Sales promotion boy' sementara di butik Kim Ahjumma, walaupun ia sebenarnya sangsi bekerja disini meskipun dibayar dan diberikan makanan—bayaran Changmin sedikit khusus dari yang lain.

Demi Tuhan Changmin itu adalah namja tampan yang sedang menjalani masa pubernya dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata, umur yang berada di bawah Junsu dan Jaejoong serta otak jenius yang di turunkah dari kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan professor. Memiliki sebuah universitas sebagai jaminan masa depannya hasil jerih payah sang Kakek.

Yah, demi uang saku tambahan untuk membeli para kekasih makanannya, maka yang dia harus lakukan saat ini hanyalah menjalaninya dengan lapang dada. Ikhlas dan penuh tanggungjawab.

Sedang Jaejoong berdiri dengan tampang bingung. Baru pertama kali ini ia bekerja, ia tidak tahu harus memulai dengan mengerjakan apa. Demi apapun, kalau saja ini bukan butik melainkan sebuah restoran, tanpa di suruh pun dengan senang hati Jaejoong akan memasak makanan enak karena keahlian nya yang paling utama adalah memasak selain mengkoleksi hello kitty.

"Oh iya! Joongie jadi kasir saja bagaimana?" pertanyaan Junsu membuatnya menoleh, menunjuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan telunjuknya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Huh? Aku? Kenapa tidak Changmin saja? Dia kan jenius," jari telunjuknya kini beralih ke arah Changmin yang sedang asik menata beberapa baju di rak lain. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang melihat-lihat sambil mengamati hasil rancangan Kim Ahjumma layaknya seorang pengamat fashion ternama.

"Ayolah Changmin dengan tinggi badannya yang setinggi tiang itu lebih cocok merapihkan rak-rak disana," Junsu mengatupkan kedua tangannya, matanya terpejam memohon kepada Jaejoong agar mau menuruti permintaannya. Tidak lupa ia membungkukkan badannya agar permintaannya itu terkesan sungguh-sungguh.

Oh, tidak tahukah orang yang sedang kau sindir itu sudah berada di hadapanmu sekarang, Kim Junsu?

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya?" suara berat milik Changmin membuat Junsu membuka kedua matanya. Sosok Changmin kini sudah berada didepannya sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sedangkan Jaejoong? ia kini sedang melihat-lihat baju sambil merapihkannya.

"Aaa—"

"Selamat datang! Silahkan melihat-lihat!" suara Jaejoong memotong kata-kata pembelaan Junsu, ada pelanggan datang. Junsu buru-buru memasang wajah ramahnya didepan kasir sambil memikirkan bagaimana bisa temannya itu sudah berada didepan pintu dengan secepat itu?

Yah setidaknya ia lolos dari Changmin kali ini, itu yang lebih ia syukuri daripada pelanggan yang datang itu.

Sedangkan Changmin sendiri kembali berjalan menyusuri rak-rak baju. Ia akan membalas Junsu lain kali, itu yang dipikirkan otak evilnya.

Satu persatu pelanggan berdatangan lalu pergi dengan membawa beberapa paper bag. Siang yang melelahkan bagi mereka bertiga. Cukup kewalahan juga bekerja di hari pertama apalagi tadi cukup ramai. Andai saja tadi Junsu tidak mengucapkan kata keramat mungkin butik ini akan sepi terus sampai tutup. Hingga waktu santai sejenak pun akhirnya mereka dapati. Saat hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang masih asik memilih-milih pakaian.

"Hah, aku benar-benar tidak akan mengatakan kata keramat itu lagi," keluh Junsu kemudian masuk ke dalam pantry untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

"Itu salahmu lumba-lumba!" balas Changmin yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang di sediakan untuk pelanggan di dekat fitting room.

"Jaejoong-hyung," panggil Changmin saat Jaejoong sedang asik melihat-lihat sepatu lucu disalah satu rak didepannya. Sepatu wanita, Jaejoong sedang membayangkan ia menggunakan sepatu itu. Sesekali ia terkikik geli sendiri membayangkannya.

Jaejoong yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh, "Ye? Ada apa Minnie?" jawabnya menatap bingung Changmin yang sedang duduk santai sambil mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya seperti anak kecil. Ini lah yang Jaejoong suka dari Changmin, yaitu saat Changmin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Menjadi anak kecil yang menggemaskan sesuai umurnya yang hanya terpaut satu tahun darinya walaupun mereka berbeda di sekolah—Changmin berada satu tingkat diatas Jaejoong karena ia loncat kelas sebanyak tiga kali. Jaejoong pun menghampiri Changmin sambil tersenyum.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dari atas sampai ke bawah perlahan, mata bambinya menyelidik tajam. "Kau cantik memakai baju itu, hyung." pujinya kemudian tersenyum lebar. Entah itu senyuman tulus atau senyuman mengejek mengingat Changmin itu evil.

Wajah Jaejoong seketika memerah, "A—aku tidak—cantik kok," Jaejoong salah tingkah dipuji seperti itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dipuji cantik oleh orang lain—termasuk Changmin dan Junsu, tapi entah kenapa pujian kali ini mengena hatinya dan membuatnya gugup. Wajahnya juga merona.

Tapi tunggu, tadi Changmin bilang apa?

Mari kita putar balik perkataan Changmin sebelumnya.

' **Kau cantik memakai baju itu, hyung.'**

"YA! AKU TAMPAN BUKAN CANTIK!" Changmin tertawa setan setelah mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang membahana ke seluruh butik. Tidakkah kalian lihat wajah merona itu? faktanya, sebenarnya Jaejoong senang di puji cantik namun ia terlalu gengsi. Pikir Changmin.

Jaejoong mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melepas sepatunya yang nantinya akan ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala Changmin, namun suara lumba-lumba Junsu kali ini menjadi penyelamat Changmin.

'Kau memang sangat cantik, hyung.' batin Changmin dalam hati.

"Selamat datang! Silahkan melihat-lihat!" Junsu yang terdengar bersemangat kembali membuat Changmin dan Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Junsu pasti bukan hanya minum di pantry tadi, ia pasti makan juga. Aish.. jadi semakin yakin kalau Junsu tertular virus foodmonster. Lihat kalau belum makan, mana mungkin ia bisa bersemangat begitu. Paling kalau sudah lapar lagi ia akan kembali tidak bersemangat.

Jaejoong buru-buru menghampiri pelanggan itu. Sedangkan Changmin sendiri masih duduk tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan bangun dan buru-buru menyambut pelanggan tersebut. Tidak seperti Jaejoong yang sampai berlari-lari kecil.

"Selamat datang!" Jaejoong membungkuk sopan lalu tersenyum pada dua orang pelanggan didepannya. Dua orang anak sekolah dengan seragam yang masih melekat. Sepertinya dua pelajar itu langsung pergi bersama seusai jam sekolah.

Dua orang anak sekolah itu hanya terdiam mengacuhkan sapaan Jaejoong. Bahkan gadis dengan rambut sepundak itu—itulah kesan pertama yang Jaejoong lihat karena Jaejoong melihat orang itu dari wajahnya saja, mengabaikan fakta lain—hanya menatapnya dengan bola mata bulat itu dingin sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tangannya menggandeng laki-laki bertubuh tinggi—mungkin setinggi Changmin—disebelahnya yang juga mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang masih setia tersenyum ramah.

"Ne, Yunho-ah lihat apa ini cocok untukku?" tanya si 'yeoja' sambil menunjukkan sebuah mini dress bermotif bunga-bunga pada namja yang ia gandeng. Jaejoong yang merasa diacuhkan dan tidak dibutuhkan pun memilih pergi dari hadapan mereka. Takut-takut mengganggu kemesraan mereka yang kelihatannya adalah sepasang kekasih yang serasi. Si 'gadis' sangat cantik dan namja itu pun sangat tampan.

Namja tampan itu hanya mengangguk. Matanya kemudian asik melihat-lihat isi toko.

Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin yang kini sudah ada dimeja kasir dengan beberapa makanan. "Begini rasanya diacuhkan oleh pelanggan ya?" gumamnya pelan lalu duduk menempelkan pipinya ke atas meja memasang wajah kusut.

Melihat tampang kusut Jaejoong, Changmin pun bertanya, walaupun ia fokus dengan makanannya tapi untuk Jaejoong ia tidak pernah mengabaikannya sebentar pun. "Kau kenapa, hyung?" Changmin menatap Jaejoong heran. Padahal tadi ia begitu bersemangat. Batin Changmin.

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah. "Kalau kau lelah istirahatlah sebentar. Pelanggan itu biar aku yang tangani," ucap Changmin lagi. Ia buru-buru membereskan semua makanan yang ia bawa dari pantry dan menyimpannya dibawah meja kasir. Jaejoong hanya terdiam tidak merespon Changmin.

"Eoh? Ada apa ini?" tanya Junsu yang muncul tiba-tiba dari bawah meja kasir karena mendengar suara berat Changmin dan juga setelah mendapat banyak bungkusan berisi makanan milik Changmin yang ia letakkan sembarang tepat didekat Junsu yang sejak tadi sedang merapihkan copy bon dibawah meja kasir. Wajahnya cemas melihat Jaejoong mendadak lesu bahkan sampai menempelkan wajahnya begitu ke atas meja kasir. Jaejoong menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Ia kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ada pelanggan yang kurang ajar padamu?" tanya nya lagi. Jaejoong kembali menggeleng. Junsu mengedarkan matanya seluruh sudut toko mencari sesuatu yang membuat sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan menurutnya. Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang bersikap normal, sedang memilih-milih pakaian.

"Changmin-ah?" suara bariton yang memanggil namanya itu membuat Changmin dan Junsu menoleh bersamaan. Entahlah apa yang membuat Junsu ikut menoleh meski yang di panggil adalah nama Changmin. Namja dengan rambut yang ditata berantakan ke atas itu menatap Changmin dengan tampang terkejut. Seperti tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dengan kedua mata musangnya saat ini.

Changmin menaikan alisnya sebelah. "Ye?" kemudian menatap malas namja berbibir hati yang tiba-tiba ada didepannya.

"Hei, Changminie kau kenal dia? Dia teman sekolahmu?" tanya Junsu kemudian. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah namja yang diketahuinya memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Changmin dengan tatapan polos. Kemudian tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan takjub memandanginya dari atas hingga bawah. Wajah dengan bentuk kecil serta tampan dan mata musangnya yang misterius seakan menghipnotisnya.

Changmin mendeathglare Junsu yang terlalu banyak bicara menurutnya. Tapi tidak dihiraukannya. Junsu masih asyik menatap wajah tampan namja itu sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. Ia terlena dengan wajah tampan namja itu. Padahal ia sendiri juga namja—namja manis lebih tepatnya.

"Kau bekerja paruh waktu disini?" tanya namja itu lagi. Ia menatap Changmin dari bawah sampai ke atas. Melihat Changmin sudah tidak menggunakan seragamnya lagi, tapi tergantikan oleh seragam yang sama seperti dua orang yang menyapanya ketika masuk tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu," Changmin mendengus, membuang wajahnya kesamping sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Tampangnya berubah menjadi jutek sekarang.

"Yunho-ya, sedang apa disitu?" panggil 'yeoja' yang tadi bersamanya, membuat namja yang diketahui bernama Yunho itu menoleh ke belakangnya ke arah si 'yeoja'.

"Aku sedang menyapa Changmin," jawabnya singkat sambil menunjuk Changmin yang berada didepannya. 'yeoja' itu menghampiri Yunho kemudian menggandeng tangannya lagi. Membuat Changmin kali ini menatap 'yeoja' itu jijik berkali-kali lipat.

'bahkan mereka seperti pasangan kekasih dan kalian itu menjijikkan.' batin Changmin.

"Eh? Ada apa ini kok ramai sekali?" Jaejoong yang dari tadi hanya diam pun kini ikut bersuara. Jaejoong mengucek matanya yang terasa sangat lengket bergantian. Rupanya tadi ia tertidur sebentar kemudian terbangun karena suara percakapan mereka. Kebiasaannya untuk cepat tidur dimanapun dan kapanpun sedang kumat.

DEG!

Yunho menoleh ke arah suara Jaejoong berada, seorang yeoja—ani namja—ia simpulkan setelah melihat Jaejoong sampai kebawah dan mendapati Jaejoong menggunakan celana—dengan rambut hitam seleher yang ditata rapi dan poni sedikit panjang itu sedang menguap dengan polosnya. Pipi dengan rona kemerahan seakan minta dicubit. Bibir cherry menggodanya untuk dicium. Rupanya namja itu yang tadi menyapanya ketika ia masuk. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidur?

'Sangat cantik.' batin Yunho dalam hati. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"Aku sudah mendapatkan barang yang aku mau, ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini." ajak 'yeoja' itu sambil mempererat gandengannya ditangan Yunho dengan wajah angkuhnya ketika menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang sejak tadi memasang wajah polos, Changmin dan Junsu berada. Namun entah kenapa 'yeoja' itu akan berubah manja ketika menatap namja jangung yang ia gandeng.

Changmin hanya mendengus kesal kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua menuju ke arah toilet. Melihat pemandangan menjijikan itu membuatnya mau muntah. Ah, tidak ia yakin kali ini ia akan muntah.

Jaejoong yang menatap heran Changmin kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang. Meninggalkan Junsu yang masih takjub dengan wajah tampan Yunho. Menghiraukan 'yeoja' disebelah Yunho yang sudah meletakkan beberapa baju yang sudah ia pilih untuk dibayar. Hingga meja kasir itu di pukul sang 'yeoja' dengan keras karna kesal ia sudah diacuhkan.

"YA! Aku mau bayar!" ucap 'yeoja' itu ketus ia meletakkan kartu kreditnya ke atas meja dengan kasar. Junsu yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun kemudian menatap 'yeoja' itu kesal. Menganggu kesenangan orang saja.

"Chullie-ah, bersikaplah sopan sedikit." Yunho berusaha menenangkan Heechul—namja cantik yang selalu di sangka yeoja karena kecantikannya—yang sedang manyun karena kesal. Yunho mengelus kepala namja cantik itu pelan membuat Junsu yang melihatnya serasa ingin muntah seperti Changmin. Dan sekarang Junsu mengerti alasan kenapa Changmin ke toilet, namja cantik yang awalnya ia kira yeoja itu dengan sikap manjanya yang keterlaluan.

Junsu memasukan beberapa potong baju itu ke paper bag dengan tergesa-gesa kemudian menyerahkannya pada mereka. Ia ingin mereka cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapannya. Rasa takjubnya pada namja bernama Yunho itu seketika sirna ketika ia lihat sosok namja cantik nan angkuh bak seorang puteri yang bernama Heechul itu bersikap menjijikan didepannya. Bergelayutan seperti lintah yang hendak menghisap darah.

Yunho membungkuk sopan pada Junsu setelah paper bag nya ia ambil. Sedangkan Heechul sendiri sudah berjalan duluan menunggu Yunho didepan pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang kembali," sapanya dengan senyum terpaksa. Akhirnya sepasang kekasih—ah dua orang anak sekolah berjenis kelamin sama itu pergi juga dari tokonya.

.

.

Jaejoong mengambil beberapa helai tisu untuk mengeringkan wajahnya yang habis dicuci sambil menunggu Changmin yang akhirnya keluar juga dari bilik toilet setelah cukup lama Jaejoong menunggunya keluar dari dalam sana. Wajahnya yang tadi ditekuk kesal kini sudah berubah normal saat dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang berdiri didepan wastafel.

"Minnie-ah tidak apa-apa?" tanya nya dengan nada khawatir. Walaupun Changmin sering kesal tapi rasa kesalnya kali ini entah kenapa berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung." jawab Changmin dengan senyumnya yang biasa, bahkan bisa dibilang saat diam pun Changmin itu memang terlihat seperti tersenyum. Tangannya meraih potongan tisu yang menempel di pelipis Jaejoong kemudian membuangnya.

"Dia teman sekolahmu?" Jaejoong menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti Junsu. Wajahnya yang penasaran membuat Changmin agak sebal. Entahlah Jaejoong hanya merasa seperti mengenali kedua orang itu tapi dimana ia pernah melihatnya, ia lupa. Lagipula seragam yang mereka gunakan sama dengan Changmin.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Changmin mengangguk. "Yunho itu, Yunho yang bermarga Jung. Kau ingat, hyung? Direktur utama maskapai penerbangan Jung airlines yang biasa kita gunakan. Jung yang terhormat lebih tepatnya." Jaejoong berpikir sebentar mengingat-ingat. Marga Jung sangat banyak dan hampir semuanya orang terhormat, mulai dari public figure, pengusaha, jaksa dan lain-lain. Ia berusaha mengingat lagi namun gagal. Jaejoong menggeleng. Bahkan ia tidak mengingat kalau ia pernah mengenal orang penting sekelas direktur.

Changmin menghembuskan nafasanya. Sudahlah nanti pun ia akan tahu dengan sendirinya, pikirnya.

"Dia teman sekolahku dan aku sangat membencinya." Changmin keluar duluan dari dalam toilet meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berpikir. Bingung dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi. Dan memikirkan alasan kenapa Changmin bisa begitu benci kepada orang itu, padahal setahunya Changmin siswa yang baik dan tidak mempunyai masalah dengan siapapun walaupun kenyataannya ia adalah monster evil yang sangat evil—ya kecuali dengan dua orang yang sering ia ceritakan mereka memiliki masalah. Atau mungkin dua orang yang dimaksud Changmin pada cerita-ceritanya selama ini adalah mereka?

Changmin kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, yaitu merapihkan beberapa rak baju yang agak berantakan disana. Menghiraukan Junsu yang sedang mencak-mencak kesal melihat sikap Heechul tadi. Ia terus saja mengomel dan mengumpat tidak jelas.

"Suie, kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong setelah keluar dari toilet. Melihat Junsu yang sedang mencak-mencak sendirian dengan gaya dan ekspresi yang berganti-ganti.

"Aku kesal!" Junsu menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai dengan gemas. Mengingat tingkah menjijikan Heechul tadi. Bukan hanya menjijikan, tapi norak.

"Pada Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, ia menatap Junsu dengan serius. Menunggu jawaban dari Junsu setelah ia selesai dengan gaya kesalnya yang berlebihan.

"Pada dua orang yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi sunbae kita nanti. Aarrrgghh!" teriaknya frustasi sambil mengangkat kursi plastik yang ia duduki. Membuat Jaejoong menambah kebingungan di dalam otaknya, pertama Changmin sekarang Junsu. Entah kenapa dan apa kesalahan orang tadi sampai bisa membuat mereka berdua sekesal itu.

.

.

"Minnie.." panggil Jaejoong pada Changmin disela langkahnya. Membuat Changmin yang berjalan disebelahnya pun menoleh.

"Iya? Ada apa?" ia tersenyum manis setelah langkahnya terhenti. Jaejoong pun menghentikan langkahnya juga. Ia menatap Changmin sejenak. Tatapan yang sulit untuk di baca artinya.

"Pada akhirnya kita akan satu sekolah lagi ya. Aku tidak sabar!" Jaejoong berlari dengan riang meninggalkan Changmin sendirian ditengah jalan. Tingkah kekanakan Jaejoong memang sulit ditebak. Padahal tadi ia pikir Jaejoong akan mengatakan hal serius kepadanya, tapi ternyata hanya kata-kata itu saja.

"Dengan itu aku akan lebih leluasa mengawasimu! Camkan!" Changmin ikut berlari mengejar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum senang. Sudah lama ia tidak saling mengejar dengan Jaejoong. Tertawa dengan senang tanpa beban, helaian rambut yang tertiup angin. Terakhir kali ia berbuat seperti ini mungkin saat mereka masih sekolah dasar.

"Heeeeee…"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba sebelum ia memasuki rumahnya yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah Changmin. "Min, apa sunbae disana kejam? Maksudku apa aku akan di bully disana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada khawatir.

Changmin yang sudah berada di belakang Jaejoong pun kini menghadap Jaejoong. "Selama ada Choikang Changmin hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi hyung! Serahkan semua pada Choikang Changmin!" Changmin tersenyum lebar dan Jaejoong pun ikut tersenyum lebar setelah menghembuskan nafas leganya. Kekhawatirannya tentang sekolah baru memang selalu membuatnya cemas, namun selama ada Changmin, Jaejoong akan selalu merasa aman.

"Hwaiting!" teriak mereka bersamaan dan setelah itu masuk kerumah masing-masing

.

.

"Bukankah dua orang itu yang pernah datang ke butikmu, Suie?" Jaejoong menunjuk dua orang manusia yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan mewah di parkiran Toho High School, sekolah baru mereka.

"Mana?" tanya Junsu bingung. Sambil matanya mencari-cari sosok yang Jaejoong sebutkan.

"Disana!" tunjuk Jaejoong. Junsu pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Jaejoong dan..

"Pasangan menyebalkan itu.. AArrghh!"

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

 **Pojokan Rumah Author :**

Anggap saja ini prolog, karena saya bingung menentukan awalan fic dengan alur maju mundur ini. Fic ini sebenarnya fic yuri, awalnya. Namun tidak di lanjut karena kehilangan feel. Bagi yang suka mampir ke fandom Naruto pasti nemu Fic ini di rating M juga dengan judul yang sama namun beda author.

 **Happy Yuhuu.** Author yang publishFic ini di fandom sana, dia temen sekolah sekaligus drummer di band aku. Dengan ijin aku dia publish Fic ini disana dengan pairing NaruHina. Jadi, jangan bilang Fic ini plagiat atau apapun :"" dia ga plagiat aku dan aku ga plagiat dia serta Fic ini original buatanku. Hanya antisipasi aja aku jelasin ini.

Lagi-lagi 'school life' ya? entahlah aku lebih suka bikin Fic dengan tema itu.

Di chap ini memang masih belum ke baca jalan ceritanya, jadi pantengin terus ya~! itu pun bagi yang minat :'D

Salam,

Nyangiku.


End file.
